moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambriel Swadley
Ambriel Swadley is a resident of the Eastvale Logging Camp. She acts very childish, but seems to be loved by most people she encounters. Despite her small size and attitude, she is a good role model for loving everyone, and is quite skilled on the batteflied surprisingly. Along with her trusty halberd she calls Thoraxe, she is ready to take on anything and do her best to become one of the world's greatest paladins. The Swadley Family The Swadley is a family line that have been around for decades, residing from Gilneas. A common gene passed down from Swadley to Swadley is having a hard back, so almost every Swadley there's ever been was always in work of something physical. Due to the unfortunate events of the fall of Gilneas, where the family had resided that time, the family was either slayed like most of the Gilnean were, or turned into a feral worgen, where they soon met their demise. The only bloodline left of the Swadleys was David Swadley and Katherine Swadley; they had moved out near Stormwind to start a new life together as newly weds. They were disheartened greatly by the news, especially David who was in the Swadley line. But soon enough, he was able to gain a heir to keep the name going, Jay being the first born. David realized that he would need more than one child in order to try and keep the family name alive, and soon Amber came into the picture. David and Katherine raised the two in the Eastvale Logging Camp area, David who was more skilled with an axe than anything else. When Jay and Amber were older, David decided to give the two gifts from a mysterious traveling vendor who sold odd trinkets and weapons. He gave Jay a very decorative shield, telling him to protect his loved ones with it, and David gave Amber a mysterious halberd that the vendor had recommended, which Amber would soon name Thoraxe for some childish reason. Unfortunately, around the same time, an accident occurred while David was working with the saws at the Eastvale Logging Camp, costing him his life. Katherine was devastated, and after a few months died of a broken heart, leaving Jay and Amber to fend for themselves. But fret not, the people of Eastvale Logging Camp were good to them, helping them grow, and letting Jay inherit his father's house, and Amber and Jay were able to grow up to be fine adults, or at least as much as they can be. Amber wishing to do something different compared to the other Swadleys of the past, she promised to one day become one of the world's greatest paladins, and the opportunity for her training arose when a member of the Stormwind Infantry came along in her town named Sir Arathon Hadrianus The Tame. Thinking it was her time to shine, she immediately volunteered to join the force, her brother joining as well to look after her, since he had to assume the older brother role more than most would have to when their parents had passed. However, Jay has now gone missing, and with how things are it does not seem like the family line will be able to continue, leaving Ambriel the last Swadley. Thoraxe Thoraxe is a halberd that was given to Amber by her father David Swadley. The origins of Thoraxe are unknown to Amber and to people that meet him, even to her father as well. David has come across a mysterious traveling vendor who was really creepy and had all kinds of odd trinkets and weapons, and that was where he had purchased the halberd for an unusually cheap price. Amber grew up with the fascination of becoming a solider and being a hero, so it felt only natural to get her a weapon that she could one day wield while in the mists of battle. However, he did not realize that the halberd had runes on it, and those runes contained a soul, that soon started to talk to Amber. The rune, even though free of any evil taint, had the intention to scare Amber, but instead Amber was incredibly fascinated, deeming it 'one of the coolest things ever', and always took the halberd with her wherever she went when she was tall enough to carry it properly. She asked the halberd if he had a name, but the halberd said no, so Amber called him Thoraxe, because of 'the time that she saw a bug with a black thorax that looks like the same type of black as the weapon'. Thoraxe, of course, did not like the name at first, but he later learned to deal with it. There was an incident where Amber was kidnapped by some local bandits when she was out by herself with Thoraxe. As they proceed to do the unmentionable to her and other bandits were examining Thoraxe in awe, he had thought about leaving her and letting himself be taken by the bandits for their own use, at least into hands that would know how to wield him properly instead of being dragged around. But as he heard her screams go on, he had realized that he had became fond of the overly excited girl, falling under her spell as most seem to do, and he used his 'advantages' as a talking weapon to scare off the bandits. He sensed that people from her home were nearby, searching for her, but before they could come he shared a few words with Amber, promising to always protect her and to be by her side, to keep her from harm as she had experienced with the bandits. Amber agreed, and Thoraxe took a piece of her soul as a promise that he would keep her safe, although it would be because of this that would prevent her from growing up mentally, staying in the mindset of a seven year old. Thoraxe saw it as a way to perserve her innocence, and even blocked the memories of her mind of the horrors the bandits had put her through. Even though this would be similar to a 'curse', it did the job and Amber had forgotten all about what had happened, and for years acted like a small child. Ever since then, Thoraxe and Amber would be inseparable, and even Thoraxe would raise Amber as best as he could when her parents had passed. However, at a later time, Amber was in the middle of a dire situation and had no way of saving two very important lives by herself. She was able to call upon the light and revive one of her comrades, but she had not had proper tutelage of being a proper paladin at the time, and that was all she could muster. So, Thoraxe took the bit of life force he had taken from Amber, and gave it to the second companion that was about to die as well. However at doing this, his 'curse' was lifted, and she remembered the horrible moment that had happened in her past, and now she is starting to become more mature. Medical Records Amber has recieved many injuries in her life time. Here is a record of some of the more 'serious' ones, some even having left scars that you could probably spot on her if you see her around. On one occasion during a sparing session with the Stormwind Infantry, there was a new recruit that had joined slightly after Ambriel did. And boy was he a jag, he gave sass to the Lord Marshal and was being disrespectful, so Amber took it upon herself to spar with the boy, especially since he was making fun of her for naming the training dummies after famous bad guys. At the time, Amber was not so well trained, since she had never been trained how to use Thoraxe properly, who she was using at the time. After some sparing, the other recruit deemed superior, knocking Thoraxe out of her hands and went in for a side swing with his sword towards her. Problem is he didn't control his swing very well, and his sword jabbed into Amber's neck in a motion that could have decapitated her, but the sword only went in enough to bleed. She was quickly treated for, a priest coming over that was still new to healing, so now Amber wears a scar on her neck with a story on how she almost got her head cut off. These next few injuries she's recived were given by the same person, a person that terrifies Amber. Haphia, a crazed pandaren twlight cultist who for awhile was known for kidnappings, had kidnapped Amber at some point. She was taken hostage out near Lor'Danel to some cultists camps, where Amber was tied up. Haphia tried to convert Amber to the ways of the Old Gods, but she did her best to refuse, but was given injuries at her disobediance. A scar now resides on Amber's right cheek from a cut where Haphia had slashed her with a claw, and a small spot on her hip where her kidney was stabbed. Also, as a form of torture, Haphia cut at Amber's achilles tendons at the back of her ankles, disabling her greatly from walking. Haphia soon got a keen interest in Thoraxe and tried to touch him, but he retaliated, making himself hot enough to burn at simply touching. Haphia of course was infuriated, sending a piece of the Old God's mind into him, driving him into insanty as he tried dearly to keep the part of her soul in him safe. Not long after that, help came as Sir Arathon Hadrianus the Tame came with a rescue team, capturing Haphia and quickly healing Amber's wounds to an extent. Amber eagerly wanted to get to Thoraxe as the others attended to him, trying to figure out what exactly to do for the rune weapon, but they would not let her. After persistant bugging, she was allowed to see him, where she insantly grabbed him, and Thoraxe sent all of the corruption that was within himself to her. Amber must have known this would happen though, given by how she acted and what she said to Thoraxe before grasping him. Panic ignited in the group as Amber now had the Old God's corruption in her mind, and they quickly took her to Darnassus to see if there was any druid or someone who knows how the corruption works. Luck was on their side as they met a priestess who was able to help Amber. Casting the Light into Amber's mind, Amber was able to wake from her corruption, now safe, but bearing scars and permanent damage. After that, for weeks Amber would limp as she walked, her achilles only barely had been healed just to get her out of the area she was hostage in. But she was taken to see a proper healer, and a priest of the church healed her ankles, and she was able to run again! Thus the adventures Amber has had with Haphia on her own. Amber was once helping recruit in Stormwind for the Stormwind Infantry, and things were really busy, it was a good day for recruitment! Unfortunately, trouble seems to follow Amber around. As people had to leave to help get new recruits situated and armored up, Amber was standing around the banner. She wasn't alone, although the others were dealing with a well known pervert known as Gonmore, and a worgen rogue snuck up behind Amber and stabbed her in the back of the leg. She toppled over, not having excpeting it, and the worgen would have done more, but her friends heard her scream and turned, seeing the large worgen looming over her. The worgen dashed off and was pursuited, and Amber was quickly scooped up and taken to into the church. A fine example of how unsafe Stormwind can be, and how unlucky Amber seems to be most times. Amber had made some friends of people from the Order of the Horse Upon being with them on one occasion, they were encountered by a Death Knight, but not just any, a Sin'dorei. Amber tried to defend her friends from the enemy, only be met to a dagger in the face, causing a scar going down on her right eye. She can see still, thankfully, but she should probably learn not to jump head first into things. Amber participated in an Arathi campaign to help defend Stromgarde from the Horde. Amber did not particpate in the battles, since she stayed in the back lines and helped out by being one of the medics to help the injured soilders that kept pouring in. Eventually when Stromgarde was invaded and overrun, Amber was helping some of her injured Infantry friends who were in the medic ward, when a rogue snuck up to possibly eliminate some of the weak. Amber barely noticed this and rushed in to fight the rogue back and protect her allies. The rogue, noticing that they have been found out, caught Ambriel off guard and took a dagger to her face and left a nice mark on the left side of her face, having it scar, and dashed off into the shadows. At this Amber went back to help her friends get out of Stromgarde before more powerful beings came about. Perhaps Amber should start wearing helmets more often. Gifts Amber seems to get an assorment of trinkets from various allies she makes. Some of them you might even see on her when she's out and about! Amber seems to have an odd charm against certain men, which could be a bad thing since she acts as a child. But regardless, she once befriended a male Kaldorei named Stathus, whom Amber likes to call 'Stathy'. He became very much fond of her and enjoyed her company, but never made as some humans would call 'a move' on her, since he noticed her child like attitude and innocence. He did, however, gave her a Coin of Ancestry that bore a part of his soul, that way whenever she was in danger he would be able to sense it and come to her aid, and there have been occasions where he indeed has done so. Whenever Amber see's something new or unusal, she can't help but poke her nose around, as long as she won't get in trouble. Hence how she's met a couple of people, for instance like a male dranaei named Zakhitis who is a shaman, or as Amber likes to call him a 'shammy-sham'. She had been training by herself in her early days of being in the Infantry, and Zak couldn't help but notice how silly she looked as she talked to a tree stump as if it was Deathwing. But since then Amber took notice of him and was intriuged by him, and they became fast friends. He too, of course, had become fond of her, but did not want to push anything and noticed how others, like Sir Arathon Hadrianus the Tame had taken a liking to her, and he was content of just being a friend of hers. He did however, scoop up a shell in the waters near her home, and gave her a pinkish-white hued pearl from the shell. Amber went to a jeweler and had it fastened into a earing to wear on the cartiledge of her ear, already having other loop earrings on both sides ears on the cartiladge, but now one ear has more class than the other. Out in Arathi the battle was intense. People were getting injured left and right, it was a surprise if anyone had any time to rest. However, there was surprisingly, and on Amber's down time she would wander around Stromgarde, socializing with her comrades in arms. But one day she came across an area where one of the Prisoners of Wars from the Horde side was being held, a Shu'Halo (Tauren) that Amber would soon learn to be named Makta Skychaser, although then soon to be renamed 'Makky'. Never have seen a Tauren before, Amber immediatley approaches and pesters him many questions, and Makta is taken aback by the enthusiastic girl. But Makta was a Shaman, and he was very humble and kind, so he answered her questions and enjoyed her behavior, so the two became fast friends, despite the tensions going on around the camp of holding Horde members hostage. Almost every day Amber would try and visit Makta, and on one of his final days in the camp he decided to give her a gift he had among his possessions. It was a Shu'Halo style necklace made of fang and bone that bore a polished and painted turtle shell in the middle. It was a token that Shu'Hulo give to those that they wish to protect, or see that they are safe. It is something of size that normally a Tauren would wear so, of course, it was way to big for Amber to wear as a necklace. But she wears it on the side of her belt, keeping it close! Amber likes to introduce herself as the 'Future-World's-Greatest-Paladin', but she should probably start to be careful who she says that to. Once when injured, she met a man named Austin Matalli, a man whose eyes could pierce into your very heart and soul. Upon their first meeting, he terrified the Light out of Amber, and still does to this day whenever he gives her that look. He does happen to be a kind man, but he makes sure to give her that look everytime she's around, most likely for his amusement. Upon their second meeting Amber barely managed to introduce herself between her stuttering words, and he critiqued her on everything little of her attire, and took it upon himself to train her how to use a one handed sword. Amber only has Thoraxe, the halberd, so Austin went and got her a very nice sword to train and use around the city instead of lugging the halberd around (even though that's most likely what she'll keep doing). He even has allowed her to use his residence in Kun-Lai Summit at the Temple of the White Tiger where he has trained before. Amber has the tendency to try and make friends with almost everyone she meets. She also has another tendency to make 'cuddle buddies' with friends of hers, whether they are male, tauren, space goat, or even a cloud serpant. One cuddle buddy she has made is someone from the Order of the Horse, a man named Joreh Everwatch. He didn't mind her childlike attitude and allowed her to share his bunk with him whenever she wished, but he started to notice her adoptive parents didn't seem to like that, and out of respect for them he started to decline her of sleeping with him. Of course she became sad by this, because well, she's Amber, but agreed to do so. Feeling sorry for her (since her cloud serpant couldn't sleep with her either anymore because of a gryphon incident), he gave her a plushie of a hawkstrider that used to belong to his daughter. Since then Amber has been fine with sleeping by herself (only a little). Upon joining the Knights of Ashfall, Amber was able to become a squire to Sir Sauldrik Thelenmore in order to start her paladin training. Fighting alongside him against the Legion threats when they came to threaten our world, he became proud of her actions and gifted her a flask. Inside had a special rum from Kul'tiras, and at the bottom had her initials carved into it. On either side of the flask, a beautiful wolf stalked the forest it resided in. The Adventure So Far Amber is currenlty a part of the Knights of Ashfall and has become a squire to start her paladin training! Category:The Stormwind Infantry Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins Category:Stormwindian